I Hate Everything About You
by legal-drug
Summary: Original characters included. Changing of ages were needed so please, don’t flame me for it. I don’t care.
1. Default Chapter

I Hate Everything About You

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own all original DBZ characters. I do have claim on Lynk, Ryn, Elise, Daimyo, and Koneko and Arix Also, the ages of everyone are kind of changed so that everybody is around the same age. Gohan, Ryn, and Elise are 23. Goten, Trunks, Daimyo, Kokuseki, and Koneko are all 22. And Lynk and Arix are 21.

A/N: Okay, if you've read New Life by Anime Law 11, my dear friend, then you've already heard of Ryn-san and Lynk-chan. I've tried writing several DBZ fics, but after my first one _A Saiyan's Heart_ that I never actually finished, I just can't seem to keep one going, but I'm seriously gonna try this time. So everyone is allowed to hit me on the head once if I don't finish this eventually!

On Earth there was a great rock band called R3. The band consisted of three members: Rage, the oldest and the bassist/vocalist/writer, Rave, the second oldest and the guitarist/vocalist/writer/composer, and Ret, the drummer/vocalist, when he was allowed to be. They were the most loved band of their time. No one had known who they really were though. These three hotties always wore black hats and sunglasses whenever they performed, did videos, and photo shoots. In fact, Rage, Rave, and Ret weren't even their real names.

When R3 went on tour for their sixth album release they went to planet called Felinoa. Felinoa was a planet of high technologically advanced warriors who lived almost like people in the olden Earth days. There was a band from Felinoa that was to open for them. This band was called _Amaratsu_.

Amaratsu consisted of many members compared to R3. Ryn, the eldest and the bassist/vocalist/writer, Lynk, the guitarist/lead vocalist/writer and composer, Elise, the drummer, Koneko, the keyboards, Daimyo, the back up guitarist, and Arix, the back up bass and male vocals.

After the first performance R3 and Amaratsu became well aquatinted. In fact, Rage had begun dating Ryn. Rave and Lynk started seeing each other. Elise and Ret dated, too.

Amaratsu also found out the boys' true identities. Rage, was Gohan Son, and Ret was Goten Son. Lynk had also found out that her father was Goku! Her and Arix, who were twins, had a mother who was more or less a whore. Rave was Trunks Brief, and he met his twin older sister Ryn and Elise, the princess' of Felinoa and ½ Kais'.

The two bands decided to merge and become _Blood 'n' Wine._

Everything seemed to be going well until Gohan had been sucked into an alternate dimension. The others had retrieved him with almost no problem. But soon following problems began to strike within the band. Gohan and Ryn had gotten married, they seemed to be doing good. Lynk and Trunks began to fight constantly, almost to the point where the two would come to fists, but never did. Elise dumped Goten to try some other men. Koneko began dating Goku.

In only a matter of a year and half Gohan decided that the band should disband. So Gohan and Ryn moved away into a new apartment in West City. Trunks moved back to Capsule Corps to work on a solo album. Lynk joined another band, one of all guys her age, and began a new album. Elise moved out and with a new boyfriend. Koneko was last known to be pregnant with Goku's 5th child.

This is where the story begins…


	2. chapter 1

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any original DBZ characters. I only lay claim to those of my own devise.

A/N: Once again, permission is given to knock me bloody senseless if I don't eventually finish this fic.

It was odd. Not having all the gang together. But something Ryn had grown quite accustomed to after being separated for over a year. Of course they still kept in contact, well Gohan and Ryn kept in almost steady contact with the old band mates. In fact, Ryn had been practically handed the job of message deliverer. An annoying task on her part.

But other than that life was pretty peaceful. Every now and then there would be an old fan that might confront her in a store or on the streets, but hardly ever.

Today was no exception to the usual routine. She had done everything that was normal. She woke up and made her and Gohan breakfast. After he went to work she did the dishes, the laundry, and cleaned the house. As normal she would check her e-mail and reply to the few she got from her sister and Lynk. But something odd had happened when Gohan came home.

They lie together on the couch watching a movie on the television when he said. "Hunny?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think about getting the band back together?"

Ryn looked up at him, "Why the hell would you think of doing that after you were the one who decided that we should split?"

"I don't know. I just want everyone to get together and ya know, we never made a farewell album. Maybe we should just get together to make a Greatest Hits album and maybe compose a few new songs."

"Gohan, are we in some sort of credit debt?" Ryn asked raising a sardonic eyebrow.

"No. We are rich beyond compare. Look at our accounts! I just thought it would be nice. What do you think?" he asked.

"Lynk and Trunks in the same room, wait, no, the same building, might cause a colossal explosion that could destroy West City!" Ryn said chuckling.

"Doesn't she have a new boyfriend?" Gohan asked.

"Yep." Ryn nodded. "A real hottie, too, from what she tells me."

It was Gohan's turn to raise a sardonic brow. "Oh, really?" Then he looked thoughtful for a moment. "Does Trunks have a girlfriend?"

"No. Not that I know of." Ryn said thinking back to the last time she had talked to her little brother, last week.

"Well, give him a call and tell him if he has one he can bring her. And then that way Lynk can bring her boyfriend and then aha! No more trouble. Then Goten and Elise can bring their own little love spats. Um…"

"Koneko…" Ryn said nodding. "And your guys' half brother Aya. Well, we can't say Koneko can't come back, she's been here all along. The only one who really didn't do anything, well, except sleep with your father, but then again, that's Kone."

Gohan nodded. "You all warned me. Why didn't I listen?"

"Because you trust people." Ryn said nuzzling his neck.

"So do we get everyone together then?"

"Sure why not. I'll call Elise, Lynk, and Kone. The guys are all up to you to get a hold of."

"Okay."

Over the course of a week they spent calling or e-mailing each member. Arix and Elise would be arriving on a ship together from Felinoa at Capsule Corps next week where they will pick up Trunks and those three would show up together. Lynk and her boyfriend would arrive the same day. Kone could just walk over whenever they wanted her there, she only lived three blocks away. So everyone agreed to be there. Of course, some people didn't know that other people would be there. All apart of an elaborate scheme to get everyone to show up for at least one day.

As planned everyone showed up on time. Unfortunately, when told that they would be working with the band all Lynk, Trunks, Elise, and Goten came with their tempers ready. Another unfortunate trait was Lynk's witty and snappy remarks.

The girls had all crashed in one room in the couple's lavish apartment. Koneko was the only one to go home each night to her baby. The guys had their own room as well.

_In the Girl's Room-_

"So Lynk, what's your new man's name?" Ryn asked.

"Kokuseki." Lynk replied with a smirk.

"He's so handsome." Ryn said with a wink.

"He's not that great." Elise stated with her usual bland tone towards Lynk, her nearly sworn enemy.

"Shuddup. No one cares what you think, Elise." Lynk said looking at her best friend's twin. Turning back to Ryn she told her everything she knew she would want to know. Kokuseki was actually the other guitarist/pianist of the band as well as male vocals. The man had copper and black hair that reached his chin, his eyes were a clear blue, he had a six pack (Ryn and Lynk's ultimate fantasies always have a really good pack of abs.), he was semi-tan, and had the most silky smooth voice that she had ever heard. And on top of all that, he wore leather pants, the ultimate turn on.

Elise just rolled her eyes at the two. "Like the kind of guys you're into would have any effect on me."

"I didn't say that." Lynk smirked. "You did." She tilted her head to the right and said in her ever so smart aleck tone, "So you do think he's gorgy, don't you?"

Elise just turned her back to the runt and ignored her. Ryn and Lynk exchanged smirks and giggled.

_-In the Guy's Room-_

"Hey man, it's been awhile." Goten said clasping hands with his elder brother and his best friend.

"Too long." Said Trunks.

"So who's the new guy?" Trunks asked looking across the room to Kokuseki who was unpacking his travel bag.

"His name is Kokuseki, I think." Said Goten. "Seems like a pretty cool guy."

"I thought we were only getting the old band back together?" Trunks asked, he looked at Gohan for the answer.

"We are. But Kokuseki isn't part of it. He's here with Lynk, I believe he's part of their current band. According to Ryn-chan they've got something going on." Gohan watched Trunks look at the man across the room with a flare of his nostrils.

"Don't be jealous, Trunks." Goten teased, knowing just how much Lynk and Trunks had been involved and the short separation so far.

"I'm not." Trunks glared at his friend. "Why would I be jealous of a guy I could throw clear to the United States?"

"Because he's dating my little sister." Goten said, and simultaneously he and Gohan raised a brow at Trunks expecting him to have an answer or some other witty remark.

Trunks just snorted. "I'm over her, you know that." He said looking at his pile of stuff on the tatami mats on the floor.

Just then he heard someone approach. It was Kokuseki. The man was really quite handsome. Trunks could see how Lynk would be very attracted to a man like him. Knowing exactly the kind of guys Lynk was into, they could all see why she would be dating him. And of course, they all took the defensive against the man, just because Lynk was theirs first.

"I'm Kokuseki." The man said putting his hand out for either of the three to take. It was a long moment of them staring at his hand before Goten hesitantly took it and said,

"I'm Goten. Lynk's older brother."

Kokuseki nodded and turned to Gohan.

Gohan took his hand and said, "Gohan, her eldest brother."

Again, Kokuseki nodded and turned to Trunks. Trunks rolled his eyes and shook the man's hand. But didn't introduce himself so Goten took full responsibility for his intro.

"This is Trunks." Goten nudged Trunks in the back.

"Hi." He mumbled.

"Pleased to meet you all." Kokuseki smiled and nodded.

"We're about to go out in the living room and meet the girls to go out for dinner. Are you coming?" Goten looked at Trunks.

Trunks sighed, but nodded.

The four men exited the room.

_-In the Living Room-_

When the guys arrived in the living room the girls were already spread out on the couches and chairs. It was apparent that Lynk and Elise had to be separated before a fight had broken out. Lynk was lying on the yellow couch. Elise was sitting in a rocking chair in the farthest corner. Ryn was sitting in her favorite green recliner. And Koneko was sitting on the footstool to Gohan's big blue recliner.

"Did you two need separated already?" Gohan asked seeing his sister and sister-in-law so far apart.

"She started it." Elise said. "Instigating me, just like she always has."

Lynk rolled her eyes and sat up. Turning to where the guys had exited she saw Trunks and abruptly looked away.

Ryn taking note of every reaction caused by each person noticed this and tried to make some statement that might get everyone to get along. Standing up and turned around once to look at everyone then said, "Okay, listen up. I will _not_ remind any body twice. There will be no fighting in this house. I will allow you to ignore each other. Elise and Lynk, I do not expect you two to be passing insults all the time. As for you two," she looked from Lynk to Trunks, "I don't care if you ignore each other or feel that you should bash each other's heads open with guitars, there will be absolutely no insults or arguments. You _will _treat each other like humans. Got it? Ahem. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now, let's go out for dinner, shall we?" Ryn and grabbed Gohan by the arm and led everyone out of the apartment.

Lynk had caught up to Kokuseki and he wrapped one arm around her waist. Trunks was following behind them. As she was told, Lynk ignored him.

Then a thought came to Trunks. Get to know the man. See to it that he knows just who he's getting cuddly to. And then find out why he was dating Lynk to begin with.


	3. chapter 2

I Hate Everything about You

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any original DBZ characters. I only lay claim to those of my own devise.

A/N: Hey look, I made it to chapter 2. There was only about a week in between them. Heh. Oh well. The point is that I am working on this at a good pace. Now, all I need is some really good inspiration. So far Savage Garden's first CD is doing a fairly good job at it.

The group entered a nice restaurant. It was of French design. The walls were covered with portraits of men and women of nobility back in the 18th century. The walls visible were painted an olive green with a rich brown wooden trim. The tables were made of solid oak and covered with delicately made tablecloths. They each took their seats. Gohan was at the head of the table, to his right was Ryn, Elise, and Koneko. To his left sat Goten, Lynk, Kokuseki, and Trunks sat at the opposite end of the table.

Conversation buzzed across the table. Everyone wanted to know about the latest scandals that the two youngest were causing. Goten and Lynk spilled whatever it was their elder siblings wanted to know. When no one was paying any attention Trunks said to Kokuseki, "So…You're in a band with Lynk? What do you play?"

"Ah. Yeah. I play guitar and I'm a vocalist." He said. "You were in a band with Lynk for a long time. Did she always sing so well?"

Trunks thought for a moment before he nodded. "Yes. But she was in another band before this one. In fact, it was with those other girls. My two older sisters, Ryn and Elise. Kone was with them, too."

Kokuseki nodded. "I see. Everyone here seems to get along quite well. Lynk told me about Ryn and how nice she was, same with Koneko and Gohan. She said that Elise and her didn't get along, and that Goten and Elise dated and he's a ecchi." He tilted his head a little and said, "She never told me anything about you though."

Trunks nearly laughed at that, but was able to keep quite. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. I mean. I've seen pictures of you and her. It was no secret that you two dated, but why is she ignoring you. I mean, I did see that look she gave you earlier."

"Bad break up as it were." Trunks said. "Let's never speak of that."

Kokuseki nodded before Lynk said something to him to draw his attention to his petite girlfriend.

Koneko had noticed the interaction between the ex and the newbie. Had even smiled. She knew that something wasn't being said, but felt that something big was going to happen. Kokuseki was cute, but she had a feeling he just wasn't what Lynk really wanted, even though he was her type.

Dinner had been finished quite quickly and the bill was so big because of how much a saiyan could eat that everyone tipped in on the bill and the tip.

After arriving back home everyone continued to catch up with each other. Lynk had been talking with her brother's while sitting on the couch with Kokuseki holding her hand in his. "So, Lynk, you're still gonna work on your new album while working on this too?" Koneko asked.

"Yeah. We had a deadline on our second album and I wasn't exactly expecting Ryn to call me and say 'Hey, Gohan wants to get the band back together for one final album.' "

"I don't think any one was." Koneko said, getting nods of agreement from everyone else.

"Kone, are you going to bring Aya over tomorrow? I'd love to see my little half brother." Lynk said.

"I thought you didn't like kids?" Goten asked.

"I don't." Lynk answered. "But it's not mine and I don't have to take care of it so there's no problem." The girls laughed.

"You don't want to have kids?" Kokuseki asked Lynk quietly.

"I never have." Lynk answered him.

"You're still stuck on your idea that you'll never get married and never have kids?" Trunks asked.

"Exactly." Lynk stated giving him a very indignant look. "And I've done wonderfully so far."

"You're only 21." Trunks stated.

Lynk tilted her head to the right in her signature style and said, "I don't see you rushing off to make a family."

"Well, like I said, we're still young."

Lynk raised a brow before turning her attention elsewhere. This was certainly going to be a job for her to not lose her temper with Trunks if he kept up like that. Luckily he hadn't started anything with Kokuseki. If he had he would have met her fist or her sword. Whichever one she had in hand at the time.

Lynk made the excuses for her and Kokuseki to step outside onto the balcony and escape the constant gawking of her friends and family. She leaned against the railing and Kokuseki wrapped his arms around her and laid her head on her back. "You're family seems nice." He said.

"The guys haven't been digging on you, have they?" she asked.

"No. Even Trunks seemed very polite."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Good." She said turning to face him and wrapping her arms around his neck. " 'cause if he was gonna be a jerk I was gonna have to let him have a piece of my fist."

Kokuseki chuckled. "I think he's a little big for you to take on."

Lynk almost said that just cause they looked big didn't mean they were hard to defeat, but she held her tongue. He didn't know about her Saiyan blood, in fact, he didn't even know saiyans existed. So instead she said, "Oh, believe me. I could take him."

Kokuseki just chuckled and pulled her closer to him and gave her a kiss. He was such a good kisser. Lynk loved the way he kissed her. It was very different from how Trunks had used to kiss her. Kokuseki varied the pressure of his kisses, Trunks had too, but Kokuseki nibbled on her lip and that was just too kinky for Lynk to resist.

She didn't know how long they had been kissing, but someone was clearing their throat from the doorway. Kokuseki turned around and Lynk looked around him to find Trunks standing there. "Your brother wants a word with you." He said to Lynk.

Lynk looked to Kokuseki, "I'll see you in the morning."

Kokuseki smiled and kissed Lynk right in front of Trunks. He released his girlfriend and said, "You'd better."

Lynk chuckled and walked on past Trunks without so much as a glance his way. Trunks' jealously was rising and he knew it. God, why did he have to get jealous and so protective over her? He wasn't with her any more, he'd even been the one to do the breaking up. So why was seeing her with another guy making him so damn angry?

Lynk had found her two brothers sitting in the living room. "He said one of you needed me?" she looked at her brothers for the answer to the question.

"Yeah." Goten said standing up and leading his sister into the hallway.

"What?" she asked once they were out of hearing range of their friends.

"Lynk, I don't want you and Kokuseki to be getting too mushy while you're here."

"What are you talking about?" Lynk asked, slightly confused over her brother's comment.

"Trunks, Lynk, he's gonna be totally jealous. He's already proved as much when Kokuseki was introducing himself to us earlier. You know how protective he is when it comes to you. He's always been that way since he met you. Why that is, who knows. But he is. I doubt that just because your relationship with him ended that that protectiveness will too."

"Are you doing this for my safety or for Kokuseki's?" she asked.

"Both." Goten chuckled.

Lynk laughed, too. "I'll do what I can." She promised and returned to the living room.

Koneko and Ryn immediately whisked her away, though, for a private girl's conversation.

"What is it?" Lynk asked once they got behind closed doors.

"We have an idea." Ryn said.

"What?" Lynk asked, people were beginning to confuse her.

"We need to get Elise back for picking on Kokuseki. He's such a sweetheart." Koneko said.

"Okay." Lynk said, she loved getting revenge, especially on Elise-san.

"Here's the plan…"

The girl's plotted the night away for hours. At around 2:30 Elise came in and everyone laid down to go to sleep. Lynk lie awake for most of the night though. At around 4 a.m. she left the room. She walked into the kitchen to get a drink from the refrigerator. She didn't bother turning on the lights, she knew the room very well.

She crossed the kitchen, felt the counter under her hand that led her straight to the refrigerator. Opening it, she pulled out a small bottle of Cran-Grape juice, Ryn had bought it especially for her, since Lynk had always loved Cran-Grape juice.

Lynk closed the door to the refrigerator and was moving back through the kitchen when she walked into something hard that knocked her back onto the floor. She landed on her butt with a "Ugh."

"Shhh! You'll wake everyone up." Someone whispered in the dark.

"Huh?" Lynk looked up to a tall shadowy like person. The person reached over and flicked the light switch above the stove, the small lights made it much easier to see. Lynk found Trunks standing before her.

"Get up." He said, he had reached out his hand to help her up, but she had already pulled herself up on her own. "What are you doing up at this hour?" he asked in an almost accusing tone.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came out here to get a juice then go back to my room. Not that it's any of your business." Lynk said, haughtily.

Trunks would have rolled his eyes, but decided to say instead, "Oh, thought maybe you were going to make a midnight tryst with Kokuseki."

Lynk did roll her eyes and said, "No. Why the hell would you think that?"

Trunks just smirked and said, "You've done it before."

Lynk rolled her eyes and growled, "Shut the fuck up before I kill you."

Trunks chuckled at her annoyance and said, "What? Don't like being reminded of how you really are?"

"How I really am?" she repeated. "Pfff! You know Trunks, you're a complete and utter asshole to me, and yet you buddy up to Kokuseki at dinner. What the hell is it you're trying to get from him? Huh? You think that just because I have a new boyfriend you need to become buddies with him?"

Trunks raised his eyebrows. "Or could it be possible that the guy might be a little bit cool?"

"I know he's cool, I wouldn't be dating him otherwise." She said in a tone that stated the obvious. "Now, would you please excuse me, I have a video to shoot in the morning."

"Oh, do you now?" he asked in a mild tone.

"Yeah." She replied in a monotone. "I am still working with my _new_ band, even if I did agree to do this thing, I still have an album deadline."

"Whatever." Trunks just shrugged.

There was a moment of silence before Lynk said, "Ya wanna move?"

Trunks shook his head 'no'. So Lynk just leaned back around the counter so she could slide past him without her breasts touching him. Not that it helped any. Her breasts still managed to brush slightly against his arm. Lynk blushed and moved a little faster to get back to her room. Trunks stiffened at the touch.

Gotta stop thinkin' like that, Trunks told himself as he drank down the bottle of Auburn Mist in his hand. Probably should stop drinking like this, too, he told himself.


	4. chapter 3

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters. So there :p

A/N: Hey, lookie there, I'm doin' pretty good. Lol. Okay, well, I've had some stuff to do, like partying before school starts back up. Heh. Don't tell on me. Hee hee.

Lynk was the first one up that morning. Everyone had been up late and since Ryn and Gohan had taken off work to do this project, no one else had to work. She had gotten a granola bar and a bottle of Cran Grape Juice before she crept silently into the guy's room to wake Kokuseki.

She slipped passed all the guys to the bed on the farthest side where Kokuseki lye sound asleep. Lynk sat down on the side of the bed and shook him. He woke up and sat up slowly. "Hey, baby." He whispered.

"Mornin'." She whispered back. "We gotta get moving. We have to shoot that video."

"I know." He nodded.

Trunks blinked a couple of times. His bed near Kokuseki's, he heard them even though they were whispering. Damn Saiyan hearing, he thought. He placed one arm across his eyes and watched the two, listening now to their conversation.

"We're shooting Electric Cucumber today aren't we?" Kokuseki asked, he wrapped an arm around Lynk.

"Yeah." She replied, smiling.

"That means I get to see you in that lovely leather ensemble." He said, with a smirk.

"Yeah." She smiled.

Trunks rolled his eyes. Seeing Lynk in leather wasn't something new to him, but that didn't mean it wasn't a site to ignore either. With Lynk's curvaceous body, it was quite the enjoyable thing to see her in. Damn that bastard.

"Let's get moving." Lynk said.

"Hang on." Kokuseki said, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

Trunks coughed which made Lynk move away from him. She stood up and said, "Hurry up or we'll be late, we don't need Seldon down our backs about us being late all the time."

"I know."

Lynk walked pretty quickly out the door. They had only a half an hour to get to the studio.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kokuseki asked Trunks as soon as Lynk had shut the door behind her.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked, he yawned to make it seem like he didn't know what had transpired.

"Well, you obviously don't want to see me and Lynk together. Are you enjoying yourself in making sure we don't get to be together for too long?"

"Look man," Trunks said. "I dunno what your problem is, but if you haven't noticed all of us guys are sleeping in here. Now, I didn't rip out your throat, but I did make it so she'd leave. I'm sorry but I don't exactly want to see her mashing faces with the guy next to me first thing in the morning. Getting her out of here was the nicest thing I could have done to you. If it were one of her brothers you probably wouldn't be standing here right now."

Kokuseki frowned, but got out of bed and changed his clothes. He couldn't understand what had Trunks so against him and Lynk. Yeah, Lynk was his ex, but obviously Lynk wasn't into him any more, and he wasn't into her any more. Dammit. What the hell could he do?

Lynk was sitting at the kitchen table tapping her fingers on the tabletop when Kokuseki finally made it downstairs. "Ready?" he asked.

"Been waiting on you." She said with a smirk.

"Well, let's go."

The two headed out the front door and got into Kokuseki's 2000 custom black with red and orange flames Lamborghini. They arrived at the studio in less than ten minutes since it wasn't too far away and the traffic was surprisingly light. They had met up with their hairdressers and make up artists as they were rushed inside to get ready for the video they were about to shoot.

Trunks had come down the stairs the moment Kokuseki and Lynk had fled the apartment. Bored to death already and it was only 9 a.m. he decided to go down to the studio and watch them make it. And he wanted to hear this new band of Lynk's.

He had managed to follow Kokuseki's Lamborghini to the studio. He'd even managed to get inside the studio with out any one trying to keep him out. He found a comfortable spot in the back where he would have a good view and also seem practically invisible in the dark. He'd heard the manager shout that this would be the only place for shooting the video and that it would be completed today.

"_Bad Blood, Electric Cucumber."_ Stated a small man wearing a red shirt and khakis. "Let's get the back up out here." About ten people dressed in florescent yellows, green, oranges, and pinks came out onto the set, which was more or less a stage with a couple of couches, lots of pillows and drinks on the table, there was a green screen behind it too. The table, though, had a pole coming out of it that reached up like in a strip club Trunks could only guess that some form of special effects would be used as well. "Bring out the band."

The first people out were two guys wearing black leather pants, they were twins, Trunks realized. They both had lime green hair, one had dark blue pants with a red top on, and the other had red pants with a orange shirt on. A third man followed out on stage, he had long red hair that was in a ponytail that reached his waist, he had on a yellow shirt and a leather collar, with a pair of leather boots and green shorts. Kokuseki came out, followed by Lynk. Kokuseki had a pair of leather pants that flared at the bottom with a pink shirt. Pansy, Trunks thought. He noticed Lynk's outfit and nearly fell over. She had on a pair of very short leather shorts, a top that surprisingly covered her fairly large breasts, it crossed over one and wrapped around her then crossed over the other one. She had on knee height leather boots, her hair was down and cut! The long silver locks that Trunks had just seen that morning were now layered and only to her shoulders. He was so surprised by this look, especially when she turned to look at her director and Trunks saw the black make up. She looked so sexy.

"Cue music." The director called, "Places. Action!"

Guitars began to play and the cameras moved around the room. It looked like an electric orgy. Lynk was bobbing to the beat and Kokuseki began to sing, "Hey baby scratch your number, on my electric cucumber."

Lynk was now on the table crawling towards the camera. "Crawling on my hands and knees, like some rubber cockroach in a striptease." She sat up and rolled her stomach. She put her face in the camera and said, "I can see inside your mind now. I know just what you want…and how. You know just what I want, just do it…do it do it. That voice inside your head…. Listen to it…listen to it…" she moved away from the camera and back to a pole, where Kokuseki slid under her legs and Lynk said as she pressed against the pole, "Hey baby scratch your number, on my electric cucumber."

Kokuseki slid a hand up her leg and said, "hey baby scratch your number, on my electric cucumber." After each time Lynk would say it. They repeated this twice.

She turned him over and sat on his stomach in a split and sang, "Rubber-leather, p.v.c…wrapped and trapped inside your fantasy."

"Cut." The director called. "That was great, you two. Okay, people. We need the computers set up."

Two computers were set on the table and Lynk was at one and another man at the other. They had a web came on them, but Lynk was being recorded from in the front and so was one of the twins from the band who Trunks had noticed was the man at the other computer.

"Action." The director called when they were ready.

"Cyber sex queen made for action…pay the price for satisfaction." She was playing with the camera, something she had learned how to do well. The man from the other lip-synced the part that had been recorded by Lynk and replied by Kokuseki.

"Hey baby scratch your number-on my electric cucumber." This was repeated twice as the two played the roles of two hot young people having cyber sex.

"Cut." The director called again. "That was great. Now let's get rid of the cameras. We need Derek out here."

The orange haired man came on the stage. "You and Lynk have this scene." The director told him.

"Oh yes, I know." Derek winked.

Derek sat down on the neon blue couch. Lynk sat on the table with her legs crossed in a very sexy way. "Action!"

Lynk slid off the table and started to crawl again. "Crawling on my hands and knees, like some rubber cockroach in a strip tease."

Derek lip-synced as he reached out for Lynk, "Fetish kitten come to daddy no…trust me come to daddy."

Lynk moved into the chair with him and he stroked her leg and she sang, "Domination, penetration."

Derek lip-synced, "She's my little plastic playstation." As he sang this he stroked her stomach and Lynk acted in her sexual manner of throwing back her head and raising her hips.

"Ac/dc s&m discipline," he had turned Lynk over and swatted her behind.

Lynk called out, "Goodnight…amen…goodnight…amen. Just use your head, use your head."

"Cut. Okay let's get Kokuseki out here for this scene." Kokuseki joined Lynk on the table and kissed her cheek. "Pin her against the bar." The director ordered and Kokuseki didn't hesitate to follow orders. "Action."

The music played and the chorus rang. Kokuseki attacked her throat and would pause to say to her after the music would play her part. "Hey baby scratch your number-on my electric cucumber." He lifted her up and said, "On my electric cucumber…my Japanese cu-cucumber…on my electric cu-cucumber."

Lynk sang out, "Eat me beat me treat me like your favorite backdoor whore!"

Lynk broke out and sang with Kokuseki touching her body as they sang, "Hey baby scratch your number, on my electric cucumber. Hey baby scratch your number, on my electric cucumber."

Lynk continued, "Crawling on my hands and knees, yeah, ac/dc s&m…s&m."

Kokuseki laid her on the ground and Lynk sang, "Eat me beat me treat me like your favorite backdoor whore. Eat me beat me treat me like your favorite backdoor whore."

"Cut. Ok. Kokuseki I want you to pull Lynk's back against you. I want Derek crouching in front of Lynk, facing her. Toku and Toki, I want you two up against the two girls in the yellow. Everyone on the table." Everyone got into their places and the director called action for the final scene.

Lynk sang, "Crawling on my hands and knees, like some rubber cockroach in a stripe tease."

Then Kokuseki sang "Come and have a blow if you think I'm hard enough." They were all touching everyone. Derek even licked Lynk's stomach. " Come and have a blow if you think I'm hard enough. Come and have a blow if you think I'm hard enough."

"And that's a rap!" the director called out. Trunks had to run out of there. He was so full of different feelings. One he knew he could take care of pretty quickly in the bathroom. The others he would most likely end up in therapy for.

Lynk descended the set and was followed by the band. "I'm gonna go take a quick shower in the dressing room to get this glitter and crap off." Lynk said to Kokuseki.

"Okay." He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Ya want me to come?"

Lynk chuckled. "Not this time." She smirked and walked off. The dressing rooms were down a fairly long hallway. She opened the door to the room and thankfully there was no one occupying it. Her clothes from that morning were still sitting on the stool, folded neatly into a small pile. She remembered Kokuseki's clothes stylist saying that there were towels in the bathrooms. So Lynk walked to the other end of the room and opened a door that led into a fairly large bathroom. It had three five by five foot stalls and three showers, on the right side there was a whole wall made of mirrors and five sinks.

In the corner near the showers she found a cabinet where the towels were kept. Lynk took one big, powder pink, towel from the cabinet and placed it on the bench next to the shower. She began undressing and placing her costume on the other bench.

Trunks could hear someone moving in the large dressing room bathroom. It was only one person and they weren't making much noise. He finished what he was doing and quietly opened the stall door a crack. He peered out of the crack to where the noises were. It surprised him to see Lynk there undressing. He watched quietly as she slipped out of her leather ensemble and move into the shower.

It had been a long time since he had seen Lynk's body. Yet he couldn't forget how she looked. Her skin a milky color. Her stomach flat and her hips were just right. He had half a mind to go over there, strip his clothes, and climb into that shower with her. He would have too, if he hadn't heard the door open from the other end of the room.

He watched someone he had never seen before move silently through the bathroom. They paused in front of the shower that Lynk occupied. Trunks watched with a careful eye as the man reached down and picked up the leather costume Lynk had been wearing and pull them to his face and inhale the scent of her. _What kind of freak is this?_ He asked himself. The man set down the costume and picked up the other set of clothing and repeated inhaling her scent. He set down that set and glanced at the shower.

Trunks watched carefully. The man reached out to the curtain, but was yanked back and hit the ground. The man yelled. A screech was heard as the curtain of the shower was yanked back. The man had fainted from the force Trunks had used knocking him back. Trunks turned to look at Lynk. He noticed that Lynk was naked. She reached for the towel and wrapped it around her small body. Trunks continued to stare at her. Why did he have to feel this way?

"What? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before." Lynk said, rolling her eyes. "What happened?" she asked looking at the unconscious man on the floor.

"I was in the bathroom stall and I heard someone come in. I had already seen you come in. But that guy was really weird. He smelled your clothes. He was going to open the shower curtain." Trunks shrugged.

"Um…Dude, that's Adrae. He's my clothing designer, and he's gay. He's weird like that. He smells my clothes to see if the perfume he uses on them stays on both kinds of clothes after shooting a video." She turned to him and put one hand on her hip the other holding her towel up around her breasts, and said, "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Um…" Trunks looked around to try and come up with a good excuse. "I was invited."

"By whom?" Lynk asked, she tilted her head to the left with an interesting _hmmm?_

"Uh…Kokuseki." Trunks lied.

"Doubtful." Lynk rolled her eyes. "He would have told me if he was inviting you. What are you really doing here?"

Trunks sighed. "I wanted to hear your new band."

"And what did you think of it?"

"You really wanna know?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Lynk nodded.

"It was…uh…different." Trunks said with difficulty finding the words to describe it.

"So you didn't like it?" Lynk asked, then shrugged. "I quite liked the leather with the neon colors myself. It's going to air on Tokyo Top 100 next week." She smiled. "By then the special effects will have been added and it will look super kinky."

"Kinky?" Trunks repeated.

"Oh yeah." Lynk nodded with fake enthusiasm.

"Um…Okay, well, I'm gonna head back to Ryn's."

"As you should be." Lynk said with her superior tone.

Trunks just looked at blandly before walking out of the bathroom leaving Lynk to get dressed. Tonight he was going to piss her off so badly just so Kokuseki could see who she really was under that cuddly exterior.


	5. chapter 4

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter 4-

Disclaimer: Same as the ones for the first three chapters, wouldn't you think? Oh. And the song used in the last chapter is call _Electric Cucumber, and it's by Hide._ Just in case someone might wanna go download the actual song or something.

A/N: Hey, look I'm already at chapter 4 so I'm doing pretty good, eh?

Trunks returned to Ryn's house to find everyone gone. There was a note on the TV screen that said:

_Trunks + Lynk,_

_We all went out for lunch. We'll be home at 6:00 for dinner. Kone is bringing Aya with her. So don't go anywhere after 5:30 or I'll kill you._

_Love, Rynie_

Trunks chuckled at the loving note from his sister. She was so sweet. Since he wouldn't be disturbed until Lynk and he puppy returned he decided he would get to plan on how to make Lynk show her true colors to Kokuseki. This should be amusing.

It wasn't until four o'clock when Lynk and Kokuseki returned to Gohan and Ryn's apartment. They had walked in laughing about something that had happened back at the studio after Trunk's departure. "I'll be right back." Lynk had said leaving Kokuseki in the living room where he plopped down on the couch. Lynk had moved off down the hall towards the 'girl's' room.

Trunks had been coming down the hallway himself and Lynk looked up to him as he neared her. Her eyes narrowed automatically in the way they always had when she had approached an enemy. Trunks had been an enemy years ago, when they first met, but he wasn't for a long time, and now he was again. It almost hurt to see those angry eyes narrowed on him, like a fog so full of heat and thick with loathing that you could swim in their depths. Putting on his game face, he moved right up past her and even managed to give her a cold stare as he walked past.

This was ridiculous, he thought. What could have made her hate him so much? Yes, they had a bad break up, but was it so much that she had to glare at him whenever he saw her?

Lynk entered her room. The items the girls had carefully placed around the room had been scattered everywhere. What the hell, Lynk thought. She searched through her stuff. Nothing of hers was missing. She wasn't sure about anyone else's so she picked only her things from the mess and left the rest for the others to go through just in case one of them had searched for something.

After cleaning all her things up she moved down the hall as quickly as she could while still seeming calm. "Hey." She snapped when she entered the living room to find Trunks sitting in the chair opposite of Kokuseki. The two males looked at her. "Do you know who went through the chicks room?" she asked in an icy tone.

"Huh?" Trunks asked, not sure what she was talking about.

" 'Huh?' " Lynk mimicked. "The chicks room was trashed when I walked in. Did you do it?" she glared at Trunks.

"No." Lynk continued to glare at him. He was fed up with this. She was putting the blame on him for something he didn't do. "Look," he said rising from the chair and towering over her small form. "I know you would love to blame the whole thing on me, but I swear I didn't do it. And I'm sick of you giving me these glares and putting shit like this on me. "

"That makes one of us." Lynk said sarcastically.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about." Trunks said.

"Uh huh." Lynk rolled her eyes.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he yelled.

"Isn't it slightly obvious? Or is it snowing too much up there for you see it?" she yelled up at him before storming away. As soon as she turned the corner she ran. She could hear Trunks moving quickly behind her. Taking a right turn, she ran into the girls room and locked the door. Leaning against it, she sighed. She almost told him, and in front of Kokuseki. Never would she allow that slip up again.

The door vibrated roughly against her back as Trunks pounded on the piece of wood. Knowing the door wasn't exactly a capable barrier between herself and Trunks she headed for the window. Pushing the sill up just enough for her slender form to slip out of she jumped. The apartment was higher up then Lynk had actually thought about, but not something she couldn't handle. Catching the solid metal pole of a flag holder she swung herself on top of it and hid in the crevice between windows of a lower apartment.

She could hear the door to the room push open and saw Trunks' head scanning the area for her. Thankfully, he couldn't see her. When he had pushed the window up all the way and jumped out himself, she made her move. As he flew out over the city, she dropped down the rest of the way to the ground. Her knees vibrated as she landed on the sidewalk. "It's been awhile since I've done that." She said aloud to herself.

Turning around she headed back inside the apartment. It would take him awhile to realize she had never left. Men are so stupid, she thought. In the elevator she thought about tonight. She would get to see, strangely enough, her half-brother Aya. Kone, one of her friends and old band mate, had dated her father. Lynk hadn't had a big problem with it, but thought it really strange, even more so when Kone told them she was having Goku's baby.

The elevator door opened and Lynk returned to the apartment.

Trunks stopped searching only twenty minutes after he started. She wouldn't run off into the city, he thought. I know her too well for her to something like that. She's probably back at the apartment waiting for me to walk in so she can glare at me and make more sarcastic remarks. Screw it. I'm not going back. He glanced at his watch, 5:15. Ryn would be made, he knew that, but he really couldn't go back and put up with Lynk.

He'd stay somewhere else tonight. Who all did he know who lived in Tokyo? Only one name came to mind, Natsumi. He had dated Natsumi along time ago. She was pretty, had red hair and brown eyes. If he remembered correctly, she lived in the neighborhood he was currently hovering over. Being careful so that no one would see his landing, he landed in an alley. Walking out onto the sidewalk he found the familiar house. It was a small flat above a CD shop that she worked in. Through the window he could see where she was standing at a cash register chewing on something. Score!

He walked across the street and into the shop. "Trunks!" Natsumi exclaimed. "Oh my God! It's been years!" she ran around the counter and threw herself onto him.

He gave her a hug and smiled down on her. "How's it going?"

"Good. But, what are you doing here in Tokyo? I thought you hated this place."

"I do. But I was visiting my sister and some old …friends…But I had a problem with something and was wondering if I might be able to stay over at your apartment for tonight?"

"Of course you can." Natsumi smiled up at him. "Who did you have a problem with?"

How did she know it was a who? Well, he always could tell Natsumi everything and she seemed to know how to handle most of his problems. "Well, it's…. Lynk…"

"Oh." Was all she said. "Yeah, you two had a really bad break up didn't you?"

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Don't worry. Go on up and make yourself comfortable. I'll be done with work at six."

Ryn walked into her apartment and immediately knew someone wasn't there. "Lynk, Trunks, Boy!" she yelled. Lynk and Kokuseki sauntered into the living room. "Where's Trunks?" Ryn asked glaring at the two.

"I don't know." Lynk shrugged. "But someone went through all of our stuff in our room and threw everything all over the place. I already picked up my stuff and nothing was missing. I didn't touch anyone else's cause I didn't know what would be missing."

"What?" Ryn looked at her like she was dumb. "Where's Trunks?"

"He took off about a half an hour ago." Kokuseki answered with a shrug.

"Did he read my note?"

"Yeah."

"I'll kill him." Ryn sighed. "Later. But first let's go see if anything's missing."

All the girls moved down the hall together and cleaned up their little room. "I'm not missing anything." Elise said packing away her last item.

"Me neither." Said Ryn looking quizzically about the room. "That's what's so weird. Someone was obviously looking for something specific, but it wasn't here. Does Trunks know who it was, did you ask him?" Ryn turned to Lynk.

The silver haired child looked up from her perch on the bed. "Yeah, I asked him. He said he didn't know."

"Oh." Ryn raised a questionable brow.

"Yeah. He said that he didn't even know someone had been in here."

"Did you blame it on him?" Ryn asked knowing her friend too well.

Lynk looked straight into Ryn's eyes. Grey meeting black. There was no spoken answer needed. Even Elise and Koneko understood what was being silently passed through the two. The four had an unbreakable bond, even with Elise and Lynk's constant bickering, there was a defensive side to the two that was as solid as a steel.

"Do you know where he went?" Ryn asked the youngest.

"No." Lynk said. "He flew off that way." She pointed straight out the window.

Another quiet silence took over the room. Then the door opened and Gohan filled it. "Hey, so is anything missing?"

"No." Ryn said, shaking her head with a sigh. "Nothing's been taken. It's all accounted for."

"Nothing has been taken from anywhere else around the apartment either." Gohan said nodding affirmatively. "Trunks is here. He said he was sorry for being late. Um…" Gohan cleared his throat and glanced slightly at his young sister before looking at his wife. "And he brought a lady friend."

Lynk looked over to her oldest brother. She shrugged and went back to fiddling with the loose piece of string on the bed spread.

"Well, let's go have dinner and play with the baby then." Ryn said, she shrugged.

Gohan left the doorway to put an arm around his wife's shoulders. They let everyone walk out before them. When they were alone he kissed her forehead and asked, "Is this going to be too much for you? Maybe it was a bad idea."

"No, no, no." she shook her head slightly. "I'm just tired today that's all." She smiled one of her big brilliant smiles at him. "Did you get the recording times?"

"Yeah." He smiled down at her. "We start tomorrow."

"Have we decided on the vocalist?" Ryn asked.

"I think we have an angsty guitarist and a angsty short little vocalist that need to rip some of their same talents separately." Gohan chuckled.

"I see. You don't want them trying to outdo each other while working on a song." Ryn smiled. "Sometimes I really like to think that you are the dork I always loved." Ryn smiled again and ruffled his hair. The two made their way down the hallway to the ½ kitchen ½ dinning room.

Everyone was gathered around the medium sized table. Koneko was showing off her baby. Aya Shoju Son. "He's so cute." Elise smiled happily at Koneko. "I can't wait to have kids of my own."

"Don't get too excited about it." Koneko warned. "It's a walking hell. But I do love the little bugger." The dog-eared girl smiled down at the baby sitting on the table. Aya was looking around his family. Everyone there was pretty much related to him one way or another. He giggled and everyone did too.

Lynk watched from the corner where she sat, her knees tucked up to her chest on the tall stool. When Aya had looked at her and called her "miow-mom" Lynk had smiled. Trunk had watched Lynk interact with the baby. Smirking when she thought no one was looking. Exchanging glances with the child when he called her by the new name she acquired.

"Lynk, does this mean the kid likes you?" Goten asked in a teasing tone.

"Shut up." Lynk retorted giving her older brother a good slap on the arm.

"Hey! That hurts!"

"Let's you know you're alive." She retorted in her smart alec little sister tone.

She glanced at the baby and Aya giggled like there was no tomorrow. Then he started to cry. "Look what you did, Lynk, you made him cry." Elise taunted.

Koneko lifted the child into her arms. "Shhh." She shhed. Yet the child was unwilling to stop his crying. "Lynk , here, hold him while I get his bottle." Koneko shoved the child into Lynk's arms.

Aya immediately stopped crying. Lynk stared down at the small child in her arms. Aya giggled and cried out, "Miow-mom!" Lynk smirked and shook her head.

"Lynk." She said. "Lynk."

"Miow-mom-Lynkuu!" the baby cried.

Trunks couldn't help but chuckled. This got him curious looks from everyone, include Natsumi. He quieted immediately and went back to silently watching her like everyone else.

"I think he likes you." Ryn said. "Maybe you are meant to be a mom."

"No thanks." Lynk said shaking her head. "That's for you and Elise. You guys even have the mom haircuts. I'm just the little rocker that doesn't stop." Lynk said with smirk. "I'm the baby…well, was the baby of the family and there for it is my duty to raise all hell and do everything you guys wished you could have done but were too busy making babies to do." Lynk gave her speech with her chin stuck proudly in the air. She was the baby and the only girl, until Aya was born, but she was still the only girl.

"Yes," Goten said. "But as the only girl, including little Aya-chan, here. You are expected to be the first settled down, or at least to pop out one kid with out having a father figure around to raise it with."

Lynk looked at Goten with a sarcastic eyebrow raised.

"Just kidding." He said raising both hands palm up to show that he called a truce.

There was another awkward silence until Aya screamed out at the top of his little lungs, "Miow-mom-Lynkuu-Baaaaabaaaaa!"

Lynk was caught off guard by this sudden burst from the small package that she nearly dropped him when she jumped. But her quick reflexes allowed her to keep him settled in the crook of her arm. "Man, you got a powerful voice, kid." She said. "Hey, Kone, you got that bottle yet?" she called out.

"I'll be there in a sec." Kone yelled back from the living room.

Trunks watched in painful silence as Lynk held the child in her arms. She was so beautiful holding that baby. He'd always thought, every night that he held her in his arms, that she would be the mother of his own children some day. Not any more. She wouldn't have it. He couldn't handle her. But the way she was able to make that child smile with just smirking at it or the way it cuddled into her arms as if it was supposed to.

Koneko returned a moment later and took the baby from Lynk's arms. She placed the nipple of the bottle into the child's mouth and sat down at the table.

There was a moment of silence before Gohan announced, "Tomorrow we start rehearsing at the recording studio."

"Cool. Cool. " was the collected reply and some nodding of heads.

"Who's doing what for the most part?" Elise had asked.

"Well, Koneko's on synth, of course." Gohan said. Everyone nodded. "Both Ryn and I will be playing base." Again everyone nodded. "Elise and Goten will take turns on the drums and Elise will do back up vocals. Trunks you do guitar and Lynk will do vocals."

"How come Lynk gets to do vocals?" Elise asked in a prissy tone.

"Because the songs I have written coincide with her style of singing." Gohan said, staring at his sister-in-law with a not too happy expression.

Elise sighed and rolled her eyes. Lynk nodded. "How many songs are we recording and how much time do we have?"

"Three singles. Two weeks."

"Two weeks?" everyone exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's all the time they could give me."

"No problem." Lynk said, again her knees curled up to her chest in her child-like state. Trunks nodded after her statement.

"I can do it." He said.

"Yeah," Goten and Elise both nodded.

Koneko nodded while rocking her baby. "We can do it, right Ryn Ryn?"

"Right." Ryn nodded. "Just like old times."

"Just like old times." Everyone agreed.

A/N: Okay, yeah, well, that went well enough, so um…after rewriting over half of that chapter it's time to move on to chapter 5…


	6. chapter 5

I Hate Everything about You

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any original DBZ characters. I only lay claim to those of my own devise.

The next morning everyone was awoken early and fed an enormous breakfast by the wonderful chef Rynie Shinoa-Son. In separate transportation, they all followed Ryn and Gohan. It was decided that Kokuseki would be left behind for all the recording/rehearsal sessions for Blood 'n' Wine.

When they arrived everyone gathered around Gohan to receive further instructions. The eldest of Son children stood center of attention as everyone readied their instruments. Opening the manilla file folder in which he kept all the music, he began handing them out to each member. "With all our skill, I think we can attempt to have this recorded by the end of the week." He said passing the music sheets around. Everyone looked over the music. Lynk read over the lyrics. Begin the optimistic vocalist she was she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I can do this. All I need is the music to back it up and I'm ready to go." Lynk said reading over the lyrics.

"Beast of Blood. Wow, Gohan, you really went out of the norm for this one." Elise said.

"But the music will be good. It's different from some of our older stuff. A new vibe in the old routine. Let's try it."

At Gohan's dismissal everyone went to separate rooms with their music sheets and began to practice the music. Curses could be heard when it just wasn't right. This may take a while, he thought. I wonder how they will react when I tell them that after we get the track laid we're shooting the video…

After many, many hours of rehearsal, everyone sat around in the main recording room and pigged out on Ramen noodles and rice. Gohan cleared his throat, "Hey guys, I've got something to say." All eyes turned to the oldest family member there. "After this track gets laid, and after hearing all of you separately, and you all have it down already, we're shooting the video."

"Already?" Lynk asked, mildly shocked, but of course the first to voice her own opinion on the matter.

"Yeah." Gohan nodded. "It's all set up for us. After dinner we're gonna run it all together and lay it tonight. Tomorrow we're shooting the video."

Everyone just kind of stared at him blankly for a short while before Lynk asked, "What kind of style should we go for? You're only giving us one day."

"Well, Lynk, I know how good you are the visual kei make up and such, I thought I could trust you with that." Lynk nodded. "And Elise can whip up costumes like magic." Elise nodded with her I'm always too good smirk. "So I know we can get this done tonight."

So that night they all gathered in the main recording studio. Gohan sat outside the box to edit as the song progressed. Ryn took the place of the base and Goten playing the drums. Elise listened carefully to the lyrics and costumes formulated quickly in her mind. The track was finished that night as Gohan had said it would be. Tomorrow they would shoot the video.

Lynk and Elise stayed up most of the night shelling out costumes, waking others up to fit them and design make up styles that would fit. The two, for all the loathing they had for each other, worked quickly through it all.

The next morning everyone was allowed to sleep in until noon. Over a short lunch Gohan told them that the video would take most of the day to set up for to shoot, and that they would be shooting it at night. He also told them that many of the loyal BW fans would be in the video, "It'll be like an old stage performance."

By seven thirty that night the abandoned building they were filming in was full of fans in the area surrounding the stage. The stage itself was circular, it was how they preferred it so that they could make rounds about it and make performances look so much cooler. On the stage was a black and silver drum set, a black and pink pinstripe custom made synthesizer, and a microphone stand in the middle of the stage and one to the far side.

Fan screamed as the decoratively dressed band entered the stage. Ryn led the way dressed in a black, leather mini-skirt and a midriff purple top with her hair spiked and twisted, violet sequins crowned her eyes. Koneko entered in a black and pink pinstripe suit, the pant legs cut up the front to the waistband and pinned randomly with safety pins. A safety pin also held her top closed where a hot pink bra showed through, her hair was up in a frohawk that had been temporarily dyed pink to match. Her makeup was lighter and was mostly eyeliner stretched out to make her eyelashes seem huge. Gohan, who was going to be in the back playing a little bass here and there, was wearing his leather pants and matching vest with his tips dyed red and the sunglasses R3 was famous for on the bridge of his nose. Trunks was in a similar dress, leather pants and a black long sleeve see through shirt, tips of his hair dyed black and his own R3 shades. Goten, too, wore the males fashion, leather pants and no shirt showing off his ripped six pack, the famous black backwards hat and glasses. Elise wore simply a pair of leather shorts and a red halter top that was only about three inches in width, her hair brushed over to one side and her make up modest but dark in red and bright lipstick. Lynk wore her favorite black leather pants that clung tightly to her form, and a top that was like a halter that latched together in the front showing large portions of her body and cleavage and the form of a black bra under the blue silk. Her hair was in a ponytail with her bangs pinned to the sides with bobby pins. Her own make up was heavy in black and blue eyeliner as well as blue lip stick.

They set up where they were told and the director called action. The fans cheered and band began: the slight sound of wind chimes and koneko picking up on the synth …Lynk chiming in silkily , "

Senketsu ni somaru mirai no toki…hageshiku modaeru honnou."

Goten hammered on the drums as everyone else played into the beat of dunt dunt dunt dunna dunt dunt dunt dunna dunt "Beast of Blood." And the band began ripping into the beat again before Trunks played a short solo continuing the familiar beat, a short drum roll and Lynk was singing moving her body, vision, and arms to contemplate the song as well as to please the fans.

Place of silence moving shadows

Crimson eyes are strangely gleaming in the darkness

Madness starting to awake

Playful desire starving of blood

Get down limitless night

(Dunt dunt dunt dunna dunt dunt dunt)

Beast Blood

(Dunt dunt dunt dunna dunt dunt dunt)

Beast Blood  
(Dunt dunt dunt dunna dunt dunt dunt)

Beast Blood

(Trunks slid a pick over the string to make the sharp sound of nails on glass)

Along with the scream from the death throes

Sharp claws are shinning brighter

Dually obscene breath continues

And rips apart the silence of the night

Crossing the uplifty night

Get down limitless night

(Dunt dunt dunt dunna dunt dunt dunt)

Beast Blood  
(Dunt dunt dunt dunna dunt dunt dunt)

Beast Blood  
(Dunt dunt dunt dunna dunt dunt dunt)

Beast Blood  
(Dunt dunt dunt dunna dunt dunt dunt)

Beast Blood…

(The band ripped into another dramatic move. Everyone was banging their heads to the beat smiling at their fans and moving into the music. Lynk had moved across the stage to the opposite side and the camera followed as Elise joined in on the chorus the two sang together as Ryn played nearby.)

Kokyuu ni karamau chi no kaori ga koukostu no yoru ni tadayou  
Senketsu ni somaru mirai no toki…hageshiku modaeru honnou  
(Koneko began a solo on the synth as Lynk voice was dramatic but soft)  
Kokyuu ni chi no kaori ga koukotsu no yoru ni tadayou  
Beat Blood…(Elise whispered into the microphone)

(Koneko's synth solo continued on a for more moments where she was caught by the camera looking aloof and distant, but dangerous. Then Goten hammered on his drum set and the next verse was brought on.)

(Dunt dunt dunt dunna dunt dunt dunt(Dunt dunt dunt dunna dunt dunt dunt(Dunt dunt dunt dunna dunt dunt dunt(Dunt dunt dunt dunna dunt dunt dunt) Beast of Blood…( and the music rolled on)

No fear, no sadness  
Lofty life is tasting loneliness and eternity  
And near by the target with no more life  
Red drops on my greedy lips  
Falls down on the freezing ground  
Get down limitless night

(Dunt dunt dunt dunna dunt dunt dunt)

Beast Blood

(Dunt dunt dunt dunna dunt dunt dunt(Dunt dunt dunt dunna dunt dunt dunt(Dunt dunt dunt dunna dunt dunt dunt

Beast Blood

(Dunt dunt dunt dunna dunt dunt dunt

Beat blood…

(The music hammered on as Lynk moved back towards the first half the stage in front of Goten and between Trunks and Gohan and she said staring straight into the camera)

Spills blood on me 'til it fills my body

(and the chorus was hammered out once more)

Kokyuu ni karamaru chi no kaori ga koukotsu no yoru ni tadayou  
Senketsu ni somaru mirai no toki…hageshiku modaeru honnou  
tsumetai karada ni hotobashiru yokubou o akai chi de uruosu  
Kairaku no sakebi hibiku yoru ni…surudoku myaku utsu honnou

(Dunt dunt dunt dunna dunt dunt dunt(Dunt dunt dunt dunna dunt dunt dunt(Dunt dunt dunt dunna dunt dunt dunt)

(the music softly played and lynk finished the lyrics)

Kokyuu ni karamaru chi no kaori ga koukotsu no yoru ni tadayou

Senketsu ni somaru mirai no toki…hageshiku modaeru honnou

(the very end was a whisper by all as Kone finished with a small piano ending)

Beast Blood

All the fans cheered at the ending of the video and small performance that they got to witness as the return of Blood 'n' Wine. There were many reporters there as well, which they were unfortunate enough to find out. "Well, we'll have to deal with them sometime." Gohan said with a sigh. Everyone nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry about the lengthy unupdating time, I had a week's trip down to Indiana and then my electricity in the upstairs is shut off so my comp doesn't work. SO …..here's a chapter seven that's kind of off the top of my head so its not as good as it should be…and for that I apologize.

Everyone put on their faces that were saved for the press and the fans. As soon as they descended from the stage they were swarms. Notepads were shoved in their hands and questions were yelled from reporters. An unknown voice came on over the speakers, "Ladies and gentlemen, Blood'n'Wine will be having a short press conference in the warehouse main hall. So all reporters and press please head down to the main hall at this time. Thank you."

The crowd lightened up a bit after the most of the press had cleared out. It gave them enough time to finish signing autographs and such. They even agreed to a few pictures for some hardcore fans. After wrapping things up with them they moved as one to the designated conference hall.

"This wasn't in our plans, Gohan," Ryn whispered as the couple walked side by side into the room.

"I know, but this will give us a little leeway so that we can avoided some major press later."

"True."

The seven band members sat down one by one across a long table. Glasses of water were set out in a place for each of them. Gohan leaned slightly forward and said, "We would like to thank you all for coming to our first reunited performance for our goodbye album. We have one hour that we can answer questions, so please keep them short and simple. Domo arigato."

"Rage-sama, as a goodbye album do you think this may reunite the band for more than just this album when its over?" one reporter asked.

"No," Gohan replied. "This is a farewell album, we do not plan to reunite permanently from this."

"Rage-sama, Ryn-sama, is it true that after merging your two bands you both married a short while ago?"

"Hai," Ryn said. "We've been married for a few years now."

"Lynk-sama, is it true that you have joined another band? And will this affect your returning performances with Blood'n'Wine?"

"Hai, I have joined another band called Bad Blood, as a vocalist. I don't believe it will affect my performance in returning to the Blood'n'Wine style." Lynk said, in a monotonous voice used mostly for just the press.

"Elise-sama, you returned to the band as a second drummer. Do you feel that having two drummers is a waste or is it easier for your schedule to have Ret-sama playing too?"

"Well, I think have two drummers at once is a great thing. Drums are my favorite instrument, and if we have two guitars and two basses, then why not two drums?" Elise said.

"Koneko-sama, is it true that you have had a child within the last year? And if so, what's its name and gender?"

"I will say for the record that I do have a child that is going on a year old, but the gender I cannot disclose to you," she said into the microphone and then leaned over to Lynk. "At least not until he's eighteen." The two girls giggled.

"Rave-sama, you and Lynk-chan had recently split with the departing of the band. Is it difficult for you to work with her now, and especially since its been said that she is dating another man from her new band?"

"No," Trunks said. "I don't find it difficult at all. We dated other people before each other, so its natural to date other people after each other. Its nothing."


End file.
